


Akashi Seijuurou's Book of Friends

by Kaorumi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Akashi is mostly ooc but with good reason, Everyone is internally screaming half the time, Gen, and Nijimura-- he's great, and no one knows how to handle except maybe Mayuzumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorumi/pseuds/Kaorumi
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou was always strange-- he just never showed it.Unfortunately, the Generation of Miracles were too late to warn anyone.(A series of out of order one shots where Akashi Seijuurou is a strange kid that sees strange things and his dad’s A+ parenting is a terrible match for his son’s strangeness.)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 132





	1. Akashi's Cat (Teiko)

**Author's Note:**

> My only reason for doing this was the fact that I could hear Akashi yelling at Nyanko-sensei.
> 
> Akashi Seijuurou and Natsume Takashi share the same voice actor.
> 
> Here's the order at the moment (if you wanna read it in order ahahaha): 6, 1, 3, 7, 2, 4, 8

Akashi Seijuurou had recently gained a weird cat.

It was not slender, or anything like that.

It was incredibly round, and had stubby legs that surprisingly supported its weight. Its white fur covered the whole body with an orange and grey stripe from the head to the back.

And then there was its head— it was abnormally large with small hardly noticeable red marks on it.

The funniest thing about it all was the fact that Akashi kept denying that it was his.

(“My father does not allow cats in the house.”

“But, it’s yours right? I’ve seen it around on campus—“

“Nyanko-sensei likes to follow me.”

“It has a name? So, it is yours!”

“No. He’s not.”

“Akashi-kun, you are hurting Nyanko-sensei’s feelings.”)

Kuroko didn’t know how to describe the cat, other than it being a maneki-neko.

(“Nyanko-sensei’s head is very…large.”

“Yes.”

“...He must eat a lot.”

“I suppose, I should come up with a training regiment. He’s too heavy to carry.”)

Aomine laughed at the cat, calling it ugly. After that, the cat never got along with him.

(“Bwahahaha! I can’t believe that this cat is yours! Look at it! It’s so ugly!”

“This cat is _not_ mine, Aomine.”

“Hahaha! It totally doesn’t match you!”

“Aomine— at the request of Nyanko-sensei, your training is _tripled._ ”)

Kise, for some odd reason, found the cat to be adorable, if not huggable. It was funny how the cat would immediately clear the vicinity the second Kise noticed it.

(“If you don’t want him, I’ll take him!”

“Nyanko-sensei— your claws are digging into my leg.”

"Awww, he's so cute!"

"Kise, please stop.")

Murasakibara wanted to taste it.

(“Oi, Aka-chin, are you sure he’s not a mochi?”

“Please do not eat Nyanko-sensei, Murasakibara.”)

Midorima was suspicious of the cat.

(“Akashi, this cat of yours…”

“It’s not mine, but continue.”

“…has very strange tendencies.” 

“Ah. Is... that so.”

“It is so, nanodayo.”)

For all the denials of Nyanko-sensei not being his cat, the captain of Teiko’s basketball team was quite attached to it.

It wasn’t unusual to see Akashi running laps with the cat trailing behind him. It was nearly jarring to see Akashi sitting at the side of the court with the cat in his arms during breaks. Everyone fought valiant battles against their urge to laugh when Akashi gave orders while the cat perched on his head.

Their coach did nothing to ban the cat (he already tried, but Nyanko-sensei had sunk his claws into Akashi’s shirt). If anything, the whole team either deliberately ignored the cat, or roped it into their vigorous warm-ups (even with all of its running around it still seemed to gain more weight-- what did Akashi feed the thing??). 

A few months later, Kuroko had to admit that there was something up with the cat. It was oddly attached to Akashi, yet it acted like it didn’t seem to care. When no one payed any attention to them, he could’ve sworn that it talked.

It was a generally quiet Sunday when he first confirmed it.

He was on his way to the closest basketball court to play with Aomine when he heard someone running from a distance. Kuroko stopped himself short as the bushes next to him suddenly split. He nearly gaped at the sight of Akashi Seijuurou flying out of the bushes. The red haired captain didn’t notice him as he landed perfectly on his feet with a roll.

“Sorry—“ Akashi almost spluttered without looking at Kuroko.

The phantom couldn’t respond when Akashi immediately took off down the neighborhood.

“OiiiI!!!” Kuroko’s eyes widened when he saw that fat, ugly cat pop out of the same bushes, and scamper after his captain, “How can you be such an idiot!? You troublesome brat!! Aaaahhhh, this is so troublesome--”

A large gust of wind blew Kuroko off his feet second later. He could’ve _sworn_ he saw a blurry, dark smudge of something passing by him with alarming speed.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head to ease the slight pain in his head. It was gone as quick as it came. Blinking, Kuroko stared in the direction his captain ran off to.

“The…the cat.”

Akashi Seijuurou had a weird cat— and it _talked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be updated pretty randomly


	2. Akashi’s Cat (Rakuzan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakuzan’s unofficial, uh... mascot.

Akashi Seijuurou had a fat, ugly cat.

Everyone in Rakuzan knew it. If one looked closely, they would catch glimpses of the round, white bundle of short fur turning a corner, or lazing about on the school walls. It was even weirder when it occasionally hissed at the air. Pets were not allowed on campus, and yet none of the staff or teachers could manage to get the cat off the school grounds. It just— stayed at a pretty fair distance, away from everyone but one. It was oddly close to Akashi.

It would watch basketball practice underneath a bench (before someone would spot it and chase it outside). It would trail Akashi from the courts to the dorms. It would somehow perch its large body on the windowsill outside of Akashi’s classroom. Sometimes, someone would catch a moment of Akashi talking to the cat with such a scathing tone that they could’ve sworn that cat glared right back.

(Although, all of them immediately thought that they were hallucinating and would rather believe that it was a fever dream— no, they definitely believed they were imagining things.)

Needless to say, a majority of the student population believed that Akashi hated the cat with some sort of disdain.

Well— that was until after the Winter Cup.

Something changed— everyone noticed.

Before the Winter Cup, Akashi Seijuurou was terrifying - no one was brave (or foolish) enough to stand against him. He literally had every plan, and knew how to exploit every weak point without hesitation. Sure, he smiled— but more than half the time it promised absolution. He literally became the school president not just because of his insanely perfect grades, but his extraordinary ability to lead.

After the Winter Cup, Akashi Seijuurou was terrifying, but not in the same way. He smiled more; he laughed more; and carried that weird always-on-campus cat in his arms (no, half the school would “never” admit wanting to be held the same way). His grades were still absolute, and his leadership skills were kinder than before (still perfectly dazzling). Yet, it was his random jolts and strangled yelps at nothing or people that made him terrifying. He was always quick to wave off others like nothing was wrong (when in reality he lied).

Kuroko Tetsuya may be the master of misdirecting eyes, but Akashi Seijuurou was the master of misdirecting words.

But.

It was his cat.

Mayuzumi didn’t care much about club graduations, especially the basketball’s. He was still a bit bitter about the Winter Cup, but things did change for the better.

Ish.

He was shocked to start the final game with their absolute captain, and end with— with.... Well, Mayuzumi had no idea what to really think about this Akashi. Oddly enough, he seemed warm, and actually very caring despite his straightforwardness (for lack of better wording). He even encouraged others with the right words. Mayuzumi could possibly grow to like this Akashi.

Possibly.

On the day of the club graduation, he accidentally fell asleep on the school roof. He only woke up to the sound of someone talking.

“—ou made us wait a long time, brat.”

Strangely enough, the voice sounded like an annoyed old man. What the heck was a teacher doing on the roof? Or rather, a teacher wouldn’t be calling student a brat— Rakuzan had respectful teachers.

“Do you know how much work you made me do? Don’t you dare think a mere meat bun will pay your two year ignorance!”

Someone muffled a laugh. No— That sounded suspiciously like Akashi. It was almost jarring to hear how light it sounded.

Curiosity (or utter shock, it could’ve been the combination of the two) got the better of Mayuzumi, and he creaked open an eye, peeking under the book over his face. At the sight he was greeted with— he struggled to pretend that he hadn’t woken up.

Akashi Seijuurou knelt on the middle of the roof, giving his fat cat (it was blaring obvious by now that the cat was  _his_ ) a generous scratch around the ears. There was a smile on his face, but it seemed oddly sad.

“You can scold me later, Sensei,” he muttered, “Someone is going to hear you.”

“Baaahhh, like you couldn’t stop that with the blue one.”

Mayuzumi froze up.

Wait.

What the hell—

“Don’t bring Kuroko into this.”

Akashi picked up the cat, tucking it comfortably against his chest like a soft, round stuffy, and looked over to Mayuzumi. In any other situation, it would’ve been hilarious to watch Akashi’s eyes widen like saucers and the smile slipped right off. His perfect posture faltered when a thousand different emotions clearly crossed his face before settling with quiet horror, “Ah.”

Mayuzumi couldn’t pretend anymore. Let his light novel fall from his face, clattering to the rooftop. His own eyes blown wide, and mind still struggling to comprehend the last few moments.

Then he breathed, sharing Akashi’s quiet horror for another reason completely, “That thing  _talks? ” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, Nyanko-Sensei makes up more than 90% of Natsume/Akashi’s problems.


	3. Akashi's Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi has water bending skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter of Momoi (because I accidentally forgot her first chapter) 
> 
> It's a bit different from the first ones. It's not as funny as those.

Akashi Seijuurou had an old notebook.

Or rather, he had an odd, crinkling book bound together with some twine. It was a little unnerving that their captain had a book filled with a bunch of scribbles.

Momoi came across it by accident.

Well, not quite.

She was on her way home from her scouting. Their next opponent might be a bit of a challenge, but she could easily figure out strategies that would work to their advantage. It also helped how observant she was, and she used it to her advantage all the time. With Teiko's captain, it should be fine. 

Now, when she came across the captain by accident, it really was an accident.

It really wasn’t her fault that the captain openly talked to the water with a cat at his side under a river bridge (granted, it was late into the afternoon - not many were out at the time).

It really wasn’t like she was eavesdropping— nothing like that!

It’s just— it was almost surreal to watch the Akashi Seijuurou casually chatting at nothing but water and his cat glaring at it. Why was it so mad?

Momoi had enough time to hide behind a ledge wall on the other side of the bridge before she was spotted. She had a very good view of him reaching into his school bag for something as he seemed to ask a question.

The water moved.

Momoi swore it did.

Akashi nodded as if it answered everything.

He held open an old, weathered book as he stood up to his full height. The air around him seemed to swirl and the pages of the book flapped rapidly. Momoi almost couldn’t breathe when the one page suddenly stopped unnaturally straight. Akashi ripped it out, folded it in half, and stuck it in his mouth like it was something he did everyday—

Momoi wasn’t sure what happened when Akashi clapped his hands together and looked up— because nothing happened for a good few moments.

Then the water _moved_.

She almost screamed when water splashed away from Akashi and a strong— almost downright terrifying gust of wind billowed down the river one second and it was gone the next.

Everything seemed so still until Akashi dropped on his knees like a weight of bricks.

Momoi jumped out of her hiding spot and ran to the other side, leaning over the railing to check if he was okay.

“Akashi-kun!?”

She could clearly see him now— very pale and tired Clearly, he looked closer to taking an impromptu nap - the absolute opposite of the strong, absolute captain she saw at Teiko. It was so strange for Momoi to see Akashi’s red eyes staring up at her in quiet shock, if not confusion.

“Momoi-san,” Akashi greeted, as if he didn’t just do something.

“Are you okay?” Momoi asked. She flicked her gaze around to find a way down when Akashi waved her off with that charming smile of his.

“I’m alright,” he assured, “Just… a case of anemia.”

Momoi couldn’t help but stare at him as he grew a second head. He did know that she could tell that was a terrible lie, right? His health was top notch.

The fat ugly cat meowed loudly to break the silence. Wow, that was a weird meow. It almost sounded like a terrible imitation of a… cat? (It was a cat, right?)

Momoi spoke first, “Are you sure? I should get help—“

“Momoi, wait. I promise I just— need to rest for a moment.” True to his word, he didn’t move from his spot.

“I’ll stay with you,” Momoi stated.

“You don—“

She kept a firm expression when Akashi almost spoke against that, “You can walk me home once you’re okay. It’s just around the corner.”

He blinked at her, all while ignoring his cat trying to bury its abnormally large head into his stomach, “Of course, since it seems that Aomine couldn’t do that today.”

She forced that smile.

With that, Momoi began to fill the time explaining what she seen of their opponents in the next upcoming match. It was hardly noticeable, but Akashi did his best to add his own inputs. She pretended not to watch as Akashi subtly slipped that old book back into his bag. She said nothing about how weird the cat tried to fit itself in the school bag. She kept a steady flow of words about random things even when Akashi scaled his way back to the bridge.

As promised, he walked her home— all the way to her doorstep like the polite young man he displayed himself to be. But that image was mostly broken with that cat of his. Momoi did her best not to laugh at the way its mochi body moved.

“Thank you for walking me home, Akashi-kun!” Momoi smiled at him, “If you want, I can get you a bottle of water before you head home. It must be out of your way.”

No, she did not just imply that Akashi was in a place he shouldn’t be.

She didn’t.

Akashi picked up his cat as he answered, “It wasn’t."

He seemed to share a look with his cat before he bowed his head toward her, “Thank you, Momoi. I appreciate it.”

Momoi did notice the double meaning in his words, “Of course! I’ll be right back with water.”

Of course, when she slipped into her house and returned with a bottle of water a moment later, he and his cat was long gone.

For a second, she swore that everything that happened in the last hour was a fever dream.

She pinched herself.

Right then and there, Momoi Satsuki decided that Akashi Seijuurou did not have anemia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momoi's probably out of character, but like, I think she would try to stick with him if she knew something wasn't right. 
> 
> Maybe the next one will be Rakuzan.


	4. Akashi's Emergency Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyanko-sensei can't correct his name

Akashi Seijuurou was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

No one seemed to know that better than Mayuzumi.

That day on the rooftop was very… very weird, and outright strange. Maybe it was better to write it off as a very vivid dream, but the way Akashi had seriously told him that, yes, he had a cat that talked, and no, no one was about to die (what a weird thing to say)—

(“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.”

“Will the two of you talk as if I’m _here_?”

“Mayuzumi, this is Nyanko-sensei. He’s… my guardian, in a sense.”

“How the hell is that ugly cat your guardian?”

“I’m _right here!”_ )

Well, Mayuzumi was inclined to believe him. So, what if Akashi had a talking cat? Nothing big. Just a cat. That talked (yeah, like _that’s_ _definitely_ believable). It was so simple to put it that way - a hundred times easier to process, really.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was going to be around for this type of weird supernatural thing Akashi seemed to have going, so it didn’t matter.

But.

Oh, he hated how _wrong_ he was.

Even though he already graduated from Rakuzan, and attended to the closest university, Mayuzumi found himself running into the second year captain more often than not.

Like that one time where he spotted Akashi running down a street with that talking abomination of a cat beside him.

Or that one time when Akashi fell out a tree with the excuse of looking for something.

Or that other time where Akashi had casually climbed out of a bush as if he didn’t just dive into one. Mayuzumi had half the mind to cross the street to ask if his former captain was crazy.

Or this time with Akashi napping on a bench a couple blocks away from Mayuzumi’s apartment — a place he _really shouldn’t be._

It was close to the edge of Kyoto— _what_ the hell was Akashi doing all the way here?

Mayuzumi stared at Akashi’s damn cat (who sat in the crook of his arm) for a second, then at the sleeping (or was he knocked out completely?) teen on the bench. He still wore his school uniform, so obviously he didn’t make it back to the dorms. If he didn’t wake up now, then Akashi wouldn’t be able to make it back before curfew without a taxi. It honestly looked like someone had dumped him there, not caring if he was comfortable or not. It did raise a few alarms in Mayuzumi’s head.

He looked around the area, trying to find the culprit that was more than likely to be lone gone already, but he only had Akashi’s damn cat.

Nyan… Nyanyoro? No, Nyanroro? Or was it Nyankosen?

Well, whatever the name of the cat was, it stared up at him as if he fully expected to do something for Akashi.

“Oi, Nyanoro,” Mayuzumi addressed, not caring if he got the name right (even if the cat bristled at it), “What the hell happened?”

“It’s Nyanko-sensei, you brat!” Nyanoro hissed. As if he’d call the cat “sensei”.

Mayuzumi ignored the insult as he reached over to check if Akashi was generally okay. The teen didn’t even twitch when he checked for a temperature. In fact, it did seem like Akashi had a fever, but the lack of reaction got him a bit concerned. Should he take him to a hospital?

“He’ll be fine,” the cat huffed, “Just let him rest and we’ll be on our way.”

Mayuzumi could help but glare at it. Akashi was not fine by any standard.

“Bullshit,” he stated, ignoring the spluttering from the cat, “I’m taking him home.”

With that said, Mayuzumi shoved the cat out of the way, and hauled Akashi on to his back. Damn, he was a tad heavier than he thought. At least, he knew that Akashi was eating right… Or was it his lack of playing a sport for months finally catching up with him?

It took some maneuvering to hold his suitcase and Akashi’s school satchel, but he managed. Nyanoro attempted to climb up his leg, but Mayuzumi gave him a good glare, “Don’t you dare.”

“I won’t! I don’t trust you with him,” Nyanoro snapped. Mayuzumi paused.

It made sense why the cat wouldn't trust him. After all, he didn’t exactly give off the impression that he cared when they initially met on the rooftop (not that he should blame the shock of a cat that _shouldn’t be talking_ at the time. That wasn’t trauma, was it?). Nor did he put any trust in a cat to take care of Akashi.

“Trust me or don’t,” he huffed as he began to trudge his way back home, “but I’m not careless to leave Akashi defenseless.”

They were damn lucky that no one did anything to him. Actually, how long had Akashi been out here?

Thankfully, Nyanoro kept silent through the entire walk, but he could feel the stare at the back of his head.

The second Mayuzumi managed to enter his apartment, he dumped their bags near the entrance and made it to the living room. He gently laid the still passed out teen on the couch, double checking that fever. Akashi was still warm.

When he got up, he didn’t miss the way Nyanoro clawed up the couch and settle himself in the crook of Akashi’s neck. Mayuzumi couldn’t help the smile on his face, turning away from the scene. He stood in his tiny kitchen, pulled out his cell phone, and searched through his contacts. He was glad he decided to at least keep a few numbers from high school.

It didn’t take long for Mibuchi to answer.

_“Mayu! It’s so unusual for you to contact me, especially with a phone call.”_

“Mibuchi,” he greeted, “It’s been a while. How is everyone?”

There was a minute pause before Mibuchi’s tone changed to worry, _“Is something wrong?”_

Mayuzumi blinked at the question. Maybe asking the wellbeing of others was a bit out of character. He supposed he must’ve sounded like he was in a dire situation. He spared a moment to double check if anything happened while he was away. The odd pair on his couch didn’t move, but damn that cat’s stare was unnerving.

“Actually, yes,” he said. He could tell that he had Mibuchi’s full attention now, “I found Akashi.”

There was a pause. Mayuzumi had to double check if the call was still on, “Mibuchi?”

_“You what? You found Sei-chan??”_

Mayuzumi held the phone away from his ear for a second. 

_“Where is he? We haven’t seen him since practice. It’s almost curfew!”_

“He’s fine,” he assured, “He’s at my place.”

All of a sudden, Hayama’s voice butted in, _“Isn’t that the other side of Kyoto??”_

Vaguely, Mayuzumi could hear Nebuya loudly wondering how the hell Akashi ended up there. Honestly, he had the same question, too. Unfortunately, the only one capable of giving a proper answer was knocked out and running a fever.

“Listen, I’ll keep him here with me,” he started, then quickly added when he heard the beginning of protests on their tongues, “Like you said, it’s almost curfew. I’ll call the dorm and get a pass for Akashi.”

He glanced at the calendar stabbed on the wall by the fridge, “Besides, tomorrow is the weekend. He’ll be fine, I think. I’ll take him back to Rakuzan Monday.”

 _“But we have practice tomorrow,”_ said a vaguely familiar voice. Maybe another member of the basketball team…?

“He’s skipping,” he stated, then added as an after thought, “he probably got sick from sleeping on a bench or something.”

It was funny to hear the utter disbelief in the background. Surely, they were in the common room of the dormitories. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mibuchi had it on speaker phone. Actually, what the hell happened after he graduated that warranted this type of reaction?

“If you’re done getting over your shock, I need to deal with an ugly cat and a possibly sick Akashi,” he said, ignoring the exclamations, “I’ll see you Monday.”

_“Wai—“_

He hung up.

Mayuzumi ignored his phone ringing in his hand, only proceeding to silence the damn thing. He disappeared into his own room to grab a blanket, and stopped in the kitchen again to pick up a glass of water and some cold medicine. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was a bit doubtful that the medicine would help, but it was better than nothing.

He neatly laid the blanket over the sleeping teen, then gave his flattest, demanding glare at the cat.

“So,” he started, “Mind telling me what the hell happened?”

Nyanoro actually seemed to look conflicted for a second, then half heatedly glared right back.

“Like you said,” the damn cat huffed (a very unconvincing one actually), “he got sick from sleeping on a bench.”

Mayuzumi decided that he hated this cat, and flicked the furry ear as he got up, “Fine. Keep your secrets.”

He paused in front of the kitchen, “Learn how to use his cell phone. So, the next time Akashi happens to pass out somewhere, you can call someone.”

“What? Call? With these paws?”

“Figure it out yourself. If you can talk, then you can call, Nyanoro.”

“It’s Nyanko-sensei!!” the cat yowled.

Mayuzumi pretended he didn’t hear the cat, “I wonder if I still remember how to make chicken soup.”

He did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, but some odd reason, Mayuzumi gave off the impression of someone who cares, just in his own way. 
> 
> Midorima may or may not be next. It might just be a classmate of Akashi's.


	5. Akashi's Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classmate that ended up getting better grades because Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I wondered what kind of stress Akashi unintentionally gives everyone when he stops being THE Akashi Seijuurou for a moment.

Akashi Seijuurou never slept in class.

Until recently.

His head was tucked in his crossed arms on his desk, and no one could be sure when the teen fell asleep. Almost all of his classmates had to pinch themselves more than fifty times to prove that _yes_ , their school president and basketball captain was passed out over his open book, and _no_ , they weren’t hallucinating.

The student behind Akashi received the most anxious glances from others, and he, himself, internally panicked.

Should he wake him up? Or should he not?? How does one wake up an Akashi without getting murdered on the spot??? Would he get killed? He had been acting a little weird lately, maybe he wouldn’t....? Ahhhhh— maybe he should write a will instead and pray very hard—

“Akashi-san,” the teacher called without looking up, “please read page 56.”

There was a long beat of waiting.

The second the teacher finally looked, the student behind Akashi shot to his feet with his book in hand, nearly toppling over his chair, and nearly yelled in botched up English.

Akashi didn’t even stir.

When the student finished, the whole room was dead silent. Their teacher’s eyes were wide, staring directly at Akashi, then to the student, then back again.

“Thank you, Seihara-san,” their teacher nodded. She pointed to the board and then proceeded the lesson as if nothing happened.

Because honestly—- nothing happened.

Well.

Until Akashi startled himself awake along with the bell.

No, Akashi didn’t scream.

He really didn’t.

But Seihara didn’t miss how he looked ready to cry for some reason.

._._._._._.

It happened yet again.

Seihara wanted to scream.

His classmates were nervous as hell.

Akashi slept halfway through the history lesson.

Why no one bothered to wake the president was a mystery.

Why the hell that ugly cat stared so intently at Akashi from the window of the second floor was a bigger mystery.

“Tell me, Akashi-san,” their history teacher called out, writing a date on the board, “Which important figure responsible of uniting most of Japan died in 1582?”

Seihara froze when all eyes (except their teacher’s) dropped on him.

He knew this one— he definitely did, but that didn’t stop him from sweating bullets.

Like— Seriously?

Was _no one_ going to take the fall this time?

_No one???_

Yet again, Seihara stood up and hollered, “ODA NOBUNAGA!”

It was dead silent.

His teacher gave one look at Akashi and took everything else in stride, “Correct.”

And class proceeded without further incident.

Needless to say, Seihara thanked every deity when the bell rang and their history teacher dismissed the class. Of fricking course, most of the students either took a photo and gunned out of the room, or stared openly at the still passed out president.

Seihara still looked like a deer caught in headlights.

(And he was probably a terrified idiot in the background of those perfectly taken pictures of Akashi. No doubt that it would sell for a lot.)

._._._._._.

In the time it took Seihara to blink, Akashi fell asleep in class for the umpteenth time since this all started.

He didn’t know if he was supposed to be okay with this or not.

The anxious stares he received before slowly merged into looks of “did you study enough?” and “can you cover for him?” or even “do you need my notes?”

The teachers still called to Akashi, and Seihara was the only one apparently capable of covering for their knocked out class president. At this point— it seemed like everyone just took everything in stride.

For some odd reason, Seihara studied harder than he ever did before. Hell, he even photo copied his notes and slipped them into Akashi’s desk after school (even though he absolutely knew that the other really didn’t need it).

“Akashi-san,” their math teacher called, not looking up from his answer book. All of his classmates sent subtle glances directly at Seihara. They knew that math was his weakest subject.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t look like he was about to scream.

“What is the answer for question eight in our homework?”

Still nervous as heck, Seihara shot up from his desk, “Se-seventy-nine!”

The math teacher finally looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Point four!” a classmate whisper yelled.

“U-uh! S-s-s-seventy-nine point four!” Seihara stammered.

“Good work,” the math teacher said, then moved on, “See, if you use this formula….”

There was a collective sigh of relief that flooded the classroom for a moment, and he sunk right back into his chair.

Nothing else happened (thankfully) until the bell rang. As others got up to leave, Seihara glanced over to Akashi, silently debating if he should risk his life or not poking him awake.

Thankfully, he was saved from waking the school president.

A third year barged into their classroom, a hand high in the air as he practically yelled, “Akashi!! Reo-nee has cookies!!”

Akashi Seijuurou _finally_ stirred. He sat up from his desk, slowly opening his red eyes into a seething glare (well, in Seihara’s mind, but in reality, it was just a blank stare).

“What…?”

Hamaya freaking Kotarou yanked a chair out of the empty desk in front of Akashi, and plopped himself there. He had the said cookies in two cute red pouches, complete with pink ribbons.

“He gave you an extra— which is good because when was the last time you ate?”

“…Lunch. And thank you.”

Seihara assumed that the class president took them, as he could only see the back of his head. He busied himself with throwing his books in his bag in a hasty retreat.

Like _hell_ was he staying any longer than necessary.

(“Whoa...”

“It’s great right?!”

“Yes. It is good.”)

The second Seihara got up to leave, someone caught the edge of his blazer. He jolted on the spot, spun on his heel, and met the red eyes of freaking Akashi Seijuurou.

Oh, he was _dead._

And no, he didn’t meep.

“Seihara-san,” Akashi said, getting up from his desk. He gave a smile (why— why the heck was it so nice??) as he handed over one of the bags to him, “Please take this. Mibuchi is very good at making cookies.”

Seihara gaped at him as he took it, “I-I’m sorry?”

“Thank you for covering for me,” Akashi said. He grabbed his already packed bag and gestured inside it, “And for the notes. I’ll… try not to fall asleep as often.”

With a polite smile (that felt very nice and actually very, very kind??), Akashi gave a quick bow of his head and left the classroom. Hayama leapt out of his seat, grinning all the while.

“Thanks a bunch!” he said, patting a frozen Seihara on the shoulder as he left. 

Seihara was rooted in his spot for who knew how long before someone poked his shoulder.

“Seiha—“

He spun on his heel and looked at the girl who broke him out of his stupor.

His voice was a hoarse, disbelieving whisper, “ _He gave me cookies.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I think Akashi could sleep through any class and still pass because his dad is terrible.


	6. Akashi’s Paper Seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper seals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Teiko, and with the captain

Akashi Seijuurou was very perceptive.

Nijimura couldn’t help but notice that. It was one of the reasons why this little first year (no, seriously— Akashi was kind of small) was placed as Teiko’s vice captain.

Like that one time where Akashi had stared at an odd, short creature with a pot covering its head a moment too long.

Or that other time when Akashi glanced up at the sky when a shadow of something flew over them during their training camp this year.

Or those little moments when Akashi would occasionally pause in his step or very subtlety twist away from seemingly nothing.

Or this time when Nijimura ended up walking with Akashi on their way home. Well, usually, he took a different route home, but today, Nijimura needed to pick something up at a nearby store.

Akashi just happened to go home the same direction.

….Which was really weird because he could’ve sworn that the little first year had been chauffeured home immediately after practice or something.

Their walk had been silent so far. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything like that. Nijimura had learned that Akashi was quieter when he wasn’t put in charge.

When they both turned a corner, Nijimura noted that they weren’t the only ones on the narrow street. A lady casually walked about in her beige simple kimono: a tad too old for their time, and a tad too plain. Her long dark hair was held loosely with an elegant hairpin that seemed out of place.

Of course, Nijimura decided to very much ignore her as he spotted the paper mask covering a portion of her face and the flayed rope clumsily tied to her ankle.

And then the hairpin fell out.

It clattered to the pavement and the lady’s hair spilled out of its hold. And yet, the lady, herself, kept walking.

Nijimura squashed his urge to pick up and return the hairpin (though it was rude, there were consequences for helping these ones out).

What he didn’t take into account was Akashi.

Akashi— who freaking _bent down_ and picked up the hairpin, turning it over in his hand.

Frantically, Nijimura prayed very, very hard that Akashi only saw the hairpin and not the lady.

Akashi turned on his heel and tugged on the ~~lady’s~~ , no, the a _yakashi’s_ kimono, “Excuse me, you dropped this.”

Nijimura instantly paled.

No.

 _Holy shit—_ **_no._ **

Akashi could _see—_

Slowly, the ayakashi turned her body to face them. He tensed, reaching for the zipper of his school bag. He mostly doubted that the ayakashi was dangerous, but one just _never knew._

Instead of an attack, the ayakashi smiled (beautifully, he might add) and took back the hairpin, “Thank you. This is very important to me.”

Akashi smiled back, “It was no problem.” 

With that, both the ayakashi and vice captain shared a quick bow before they parted.

There were a thousand things running probably a thousand miles an hour in Nijimura’s head before it just ended up into a train crash that simultaneously blew up his normal (as if he could call his life that) everyday life.

“Nijimura-senpai?”

Akashi’s voice snapped him out of his jumbled mess of thoughts. Nijimura quickly glanced up and down the street, noting the dragged roped was almost out of sight. Without thinking, he grabbed Akashi’s upper arm and proceeded to quickly half drag, half speed walk to another corner. If he paid more attention, he would’ve noticed how Akashi fell dead silent.

When they were a good distance away, Nijimura dropped his grip, digging in his bag.

“Senpai— I— I can explain—“

He didn’t let his little first year finish that sentence. Instead, he shoved a good amount of paper seals in his pale hands and looked at him right in the eye (maybe his glasses glinted when he did, but whatever).

“Listen,” he said with the most dead serious tone he could muster for his age, “these are seals. If anything tries to attack you, slap this on ‘em and send some energy through it. Got it?”

Akashi stared at him, wide eyed, and maybe a bit intimidated for once, “Got it.”

“Repeat the instructions.”

“…If anything comes to attack me, erm, slap this on them and send some energy through it,” Akashi looked completely unsure, “You’re not… scared of me?”

It was at this point that he decided that Akashi was perceptive.

But not perceptive enough.

“Do I look like I’m scared of you?”

Akashi stared at him a moment longer, “…No.”

When Nijimura ruffled his hair, he didn’t miss the tiny flinch and the almost inaudible disbelieving huff.

“Good. Because I’m terrified _for_ you. How the hell did you manage this long without dying or accidentally selling your soul?”

The utter confusion and disbelief in Akashi’s face and tone was absolutely worth it.

“I…I punched them?”

"You punched them." 

"Yes." 

Nijimura wondered how powerful (spiritually) his vice captain was.

Akashi stared at the paper seals in his hands, “I don’t understand how to send energy.”

Nijimura really looked at him, “You know what— give me your phone. I’m calling your dad.”

“Wait what—“ He tried and failed to stop Nijimura from reaching into his bag and pulling out a red cell phone with ease (Although, Nijimura was hella sure that the other could stop him but probably the reason why his actions were so discoordinated was due to shock of casually accepting Akashi’s “sight”).

It didn’t take a second to guess which number had his dad on speed-dial. Nijimura shrugged as he held the phone to his ear, “I’m taking you home and teaching you the basics.”

“ _What?!”_ Akashi squeaked.

Akashi freaking Seijuurou actually squeaked.

“Hold on— My father absolutely _cannot_ know you—“

“Hello? I’m Nijimura Shuuzou, Captain of Teiko’s Basketball team. I’m sorry, for using your son’s phone to call you, but I need his help with a couple things for the team—“

And just like that, Akashi was allowed to come home later than six that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura is basically Natori. If I ever do another one of Nijimura, it'll be more insight into his family mixed with Akashi freaking everyone out because wow no one expected him, ahahaha--
> 
> What to do next.... I have a lot of drafts.


	7. Akashi's Door Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mibuchi is a fast thinker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one rammed me like freight train riding on a tidal wave today
> 
> And that's why this update appeared so fast.

Akashi Seijuurou had always avoided a certain room at the dorm.

It was on the second floor, the door in the middle of the hall.

Not once had he gone up the east stairwell— as his room was placed at the end of the hall by the west staircase.

No one could blame him though. That door never looked inviting with the tiny scratches around the frame. The window from the outside was always closed. It was dead silent in there, so there were never any complaints from students who were in the next room over.

Now that Mibuchi thought about it, no one had really questioned why that room was never occupied. The only warning they received when he first moved into Rakuzan’s dorms, was to leave that room alone.

The door knob was stuck anyway, so none of the students ever managed to open it.

Well, that was until Mibuchi saw an unusual sight on his way down to the first floor. Akashi stood in front of that door. At his heels sat the familiar cat that occasionally bumbled about campus.

While it had only been a few days since Rakuzan’s loss against Seirin at the Winter Cup, he noticed a very large change in Akashi’s personality.

No, _everyone did._

Mibuchi wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not.

On the bright side, Akashi was kinder for certain, and he still remained absolute in school. Yet, the second no one looked, Akashi either talked to thin air or his mind was clearly somewhere else.

Like right now.

Mibuchi blinked several times when the cat, Nyanko-sensei (what a weird name for a cat that basically stalked Sei-chan for a whole year), turned to look at him. He had an awkward moment of some sort of silent plea coming from the cat. Somewhat. He never knew that cats could scowl until he met Nyanko-sensei.

Concerned now, he looked back to his captain. It was so odd to see Akashi staring at the door, almost as if he truly saw it for the first time.

“Sei-chan?”

Akashi hummed in response, tearing his gaze from the door.

“Is… are you alright?” It was a question that everyone seemed to be asking nowadays, and Akashi always smiled to shake anyone off— but not this time.

Instead, Akashi placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head a bit, “I’m alright.”

Ah, the usual answ—

“It’s just—“

Mibuchi never thought that he’d be one of the few to ever experience Akashi cutting himself off. Hiding his own shock, he took a few steps to stand closer, “What’s bothering you?”

Akashi frowned as he looked at the door again and hovered a hand over the surface like something was there, “How long has the paper on this door been torn up like this?”

Mibuchi blinked, following his captain’s gaze— especially to his hand. There was nothing different since the last time he’d seen it; tiny scratches along the frame and still appeared the same as every other door on this floor.

But no paper.

“Paper…? I don’t see any. This room had always been empty, and it looks the same as always. No one ever uses it, anyway.”

Apparently, that was the wrong answer— Akashi’s face suddenly paled a shade or two and his hand flew away from the door. Nyanko-sensei hissed when the door suddenly rattled— no, it sounded like something rammed its body against the door.

Immediately, Mibuchi stepped away from the door, “What was that?”

Akashi gave his perfect smile, but the paleness never left, “Nothing— or rather, there _will be nothing_ in there tomorrow.”

The way the captain narrowed his eyes at the door was unnerving. He shook his head, “I’m sorry. I said something strange. Please make sure that no one goes near this room. Tell Genji-san and Yoma-san to leave their room for the night. Make a sign if you have to— just keep it clear.”

“Of course, but,“ Mibuchi didn’t have time to ask _why_ when Akashi gave a quick bow of his head.

“I’m heading out,” he bent down to pick up the cat, and promptly shoved Nyanko-sensei into Mibuchi’s arms, “He’ll keep watch if you need to do something.”

“Out? Now? We have less than an hour before dinner starts—“

But Akashi was already heading down the stairs in a light jog, “I’ll skip!”

“S-Sei-chan!”

Mibuchi tried to follow after his captain (because _no one_ misses a meal on his watch), but a low, angry mutter made him freeze, “Troublesome brat!”

He looked down at the cat in his arms, who happened to look like it realized that it messed up.

There was a long— almost awkward silence as it fully began to register in Mibuchi’s head.

The cat talked.

It _actually talked._

(Did Sei-chan know???)

Then everything sort of clicked into place.

The sudden change in his captain’s personality—

The cat that happened to be stalking his captain all year—

The odd times Akashi had been seen deliberately arguing with a cat, talking to thin air—

He didn’t know why but _everything made sense._

Mibuchi blinked, “Ara— what an unusual talking cat Sei-chan has.” 

“I AMM-MEOW.”

Oh, he knew that Nyanko-sensei was about to say something and tried to cover it up with an absolutely unconvincing “meow”, but Mibuchi decided to let it drop.

Literally.

Too bad Nyanko-sensei didn’t plop on the floor like he hoped.

._._._._._.

Mibuchi ended up having to make a sign when Akashi didn’t come back before dinner. He left the “Please stay away! President’s orders!!” sign hanging on the doorknob. Thankfully, the cat did exactly what Akashi promised it’d do and stayed curled at the foot of the door.

Dinner came and gone, but the captain didn’t show up. Of course, everyone had noticed the sign on the door, even Nebuya had to ask why, but no one had an answer for that. Only Hayama tried to ask the cat (“I don’t think he talks, but he sure understands!” was his reasoning), and got the weird meow.

Even when the cafe was almost empty, Mibuchi stayed behind to wait for Akashi. He gained permission to save some left over tofu soup and a light meal just in case. It also gave him time to worry about his captain a little more.

Certainly, Akashi had truly changed from his high and mighty attitude, so it was nice to have an encouraging captain and a perfect school president. While it amazed him how the first year managed all of those things, it made him realize just how much was on Akashi’s plate.

And to add in the recent moments of probable schizophrenia, the door, and a _talking cat_ on top of all of that (and probably even _more_ )—

Well, Mibuchi figured that he would do his best to lessen the burden on his captain. After all, it was unlikely that Akashi _wouldn’t_ be voted as president for another year and assigned as the captain of the team again.

With five minutes left until their nine o’clock curfew, Akashi finally slipped into the cafeteria.

“There you are, Sei-chan!”

“Good evening, Mibuchi,” he greeted back (the “Aw, Sei-chan, you can always call me Reo again!” went unheard as usual), “The dorm head told me you were waiting for me. Thank you.”

Mibuchi smiled as he reheated the food for him, “Not a problem! Everyone knows not to go near that room. Yoma-kun and Genji-kun got permission to spend the night with someone else.”

Akashi sat himself on the closest table and nodded, “Good. This is only temporary, so everything should be fine tomorrow.”

As he placed a tray in front of his captain, Mibuchi finally asked the question, “Just where did you go, Sei-chan.”

The smile that appeared suddenly made him feel a tad sorry for that door.

“I had to get some supplies to open it,” he paused for a second, “And I called for some advice in the process. That’s all.”

As much as he wanted to know why in the world did that statement seemed to contradict everything in the world--

Mibuchi wisely kept his mouth shut.

._._._._._._.

In the dead of the night, the whole dormitory rocked with a sudden explosion out of nowhere. It threw Mibuchi out of bed and he hauled himself off the floor to the hall of the dorm. Everyone else in a panic since they were out in the hall as well.

“What happened?!”

“There’s no fire??”

"What hit us?"

“Shit— do we need to call police?”

Mibuchi didn’t stay still. Instead, his feet took him from his room on the third floor to the second floor. Nebuya and Hayama were right behind him.

Already, many of the other guys were warily waiting for hundreds of paper _scraps_ to seemingly burn away in the air. The second it seemed like it was over, Mibuchi saw the damage.

The door that never opened for years had been wide open, almost blown off its hinges. Tens of destroyed, white paper strips littered the surface of it.

 _“How long has the paper on this door been torn up like this?”_ Akashi's voice echoed in his head.

Realization hit him a second later.

“Sei-chan!” he cried as he ran to the door. He ignored how his fellow uncrowned kings crowded around him to peek inside.

There, standing calmly in the midst of utter chaos of scattered burns and shattered glass, was Akashi.

An ink brush was gripped in his hand and the other seemed to rest on thin air. He had a folded white blanket around his shoulders. He looked exhausted, like he just fought a vicious battle and won by the skin of his teeth. His cat was no where to be found.

He turned, rubbing the growing bruise on his face, “Ah, sorry to wake you. I meant to…. clean the dust little bit, but I’m afraid I made a mess in the process.”

Mibuchi almost couldn’t breathe.

Akashi Seijuurou smiled under the pale moonlight, his red eyes lightly glowing as he spoke, “And you are right, Mibuchi. There was nothing in this room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi was always a bad liar when he has red eyes. lolololol
> 
> And we got Mibuchi now- so technically speaking, he knew about Nyanko-sensei before Mayuzumi did. And no one ever mentions this incident because everyone just unanimously voted not to breathe a word of it since it was so bizarre and Akashi didn't deserve to be questioned by police and nothing terrible happened- just a busted room. Nothing they can't fix as a group. (And yet it's now one of the reasons why Mayuzumi gets those reactions in Emergency Contract)
> 
> Okay, side note- so I figured that Akashi (get him away from dear ol dad) Mibuchi, Hayama, and Nebuya all live in the dorm while Mayuzumi actually lived with his parents before moving out for college.


	8. Akashi's Miracle Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramen bowls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a different one to update, but then this one half wrote itself and half tried to kill itself off.

Akashi Seijuurou was unpredictable.

So, of _freaking_ ** _course,_** he was the last person Kagami ever expected at his door.

Well, it made sense as it was pouring a river outside— The captain was soaked to the bone. Kagami wouldn’t stand to have anyone just crash at his place _without_ taking care of them first (clearly, Akashi seemed completely unbothered by the cold rain water).

But.

_What the hell was Akashi doing around this area??_

Kagami stared at the ball of fur from his place in the kitchen. Akashi’s weird cat already made himself at home. The fat meat bun of a thing settled itself on the coffee table while Akashi blow dried him.

The red head was mostly dried off. His hair was still wet from the shower Kagami (almost literally) dragged him into. The clothes he borrowed were actually Kuroko’s spare set (as some tutoring sessions ran late into the night). He used Alex’s back-up hair dryer as if he done it a million times before, expertly drying the cat’s fur into a literal fluff ball.

If Kagami wasn’t still stocked that Akashi freaking Seijuurou was sitting in his very living room—- he would’ve laughed.

“Thank you, Kagami,” Akashi said the second he clicked off the dryer. His red eyes seemed like it was burning a hole in Kagami’s head, “I’ll pay you back at a later date.”

“Forget it-- we’re good,” Kagami immediately rejected it (as amazing as it seemed— it sounded just as dangerous). Instead, he placed two mugs of tea on the table and sat across from the Rakuzan Captain.

“What the hell were you doing in a storm like this?” Kagami didn’t sugar coat.

“Helping a friend.” Akashi didn’t elaborate.

There was an awkward silence (if one ignored how the rain hammered the windows).

Akashi seemed awfully calm, sipping at the tea as he smoothed Nyanko-sensei’s fur down.

It was just— so _awkward_ to be sitting in front of Akashi as if they were, what? Lifetime friends they certainly _were not???_

Kagami survived at least a whole damn minute longer before he stood up abruptly. “RAMEN.”

“Eh?” Akashi’s faint look of shock and confusion was almost enough to make Kagami falter.

Almost.

“Ramen,” Kagami repeated himself, “it’s almost dinnertime. Uhhh— hope you don’t mind if it’s beef.”

For some odd reason, the weird cat was more excited about it than Akashi.

“Beef is fine,” he said as he practically smuggled an overly eager Nyanko-sensei, “Just… If you have enough, please make a bowl for Nyanko-sensei.”

Kagami sighed, remembering Kuroko’s birthday party about half a year ago. The cat had actually sneaked food off the party table all evening and no one was ever able to stop him, “Right.”

Akashi only smiled when he squished his cat to the floor.

As Kagami cooked, he kept an eye on the Rakuzan Captain. He lost count how many times the weird cat hissed at the balcony, and Akashi shifted a bit closer to the kitchen. If he found it strange, Kagami didn’t say anything.

Now that he thought about it— Akashi acted the same way at the birthday party. He always stuck close to either Kuroko, or Kagami.

Weird.

The rain still hadn’t let up by the time the ramen was cooked, nor the time the boys had finished their bowls. They chatted, somehow. Akashi somehow managed to get Kagami to do most of the talking (Kagami wouldn’t lie— it was damn _awkward as hell_ when Akashi ate so neatly and the cat basically inhaled his portion).

It was only when Kagami finished washing the dishes did Akashi said something strange.

“Kagami, do you happen to have picked up a white pearl anywhere?”

Kagami blinked, “A what?”

“A white pearl,” Akashi repeated. He held up a hand as if he held a freaking baseball instead, “About this big and rather heavy.”

It was only then that Kagami saw a red scratch near his elbow, almost hidden by the baggy sleeves of the shirt.

Akashi dropped his hand with a slight tilt of his head, “Have you seen it?”

“No? I mean, you sure that's a pearl? Whatever the hell you showed me was a damn baseball,” Kagami answered rather honestly. For some odd reason, the Rakuzan Captain made him feel like he needed to keep his volume down.

“Ah, I —" 

“I FOUND IT—" 

Kagami whirled on his heel when he heard a sudden old man’s voice in his house.

“WHAT THE—“ Kagami cut himself off when he looked down.

The weird cat sat on its haunches. Both paws were high in the air and frozen in place. But Kagami didn’t see anything.

In that same second, Akashi freaking Seijuurou dove past Kagami and swiped at the paws.

Kagami could barely comprehend what the hell happened in the next few seconds.

But he knew for a damn fact that his balcony door was thrown open. He didn’t know why the hell Akashi moved as if he pitched a 100mph fastball.

He could only gawk at the late evening sunset filtering into his house.

The rain—

The literal waterfall of rain was just—

GONE.

Akashi quietly brushed off imaginary dust and closed the balcony doors with a gentle grace only he possessed. The odd group shared a long silence— Kagami could’ve _sworn_ that the cat was sweating bullets.

Then Akashi cleared his throat with a rather calm smile, “Ah, it looks like the rain’s gone.”

“OI!! YOU CAN’T PRETEND NOTHING JUST HAPPENED, YOU IDIOT!” Kagami exploded.

“WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE WAS THAT, BRAT?!” the cat— yes, Kagami, the _weird as hell_ cat yowled.

Needless to say, Kagami found out about the cat just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami was hard to write, but then I thought about how Kuroko often riles him up, and Akashi just--- unintentionally does it to him the second he does something out of the ordinary. 
> 
> Alternate summary of this chapter: Akashi's perfect pass skill + whatever he threw = overkill


End file.
